Nurse Aria
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria Montgomery is a 22 year old nurse at Rosewood Memorial Hospital. She usually don't find her job very interresting since nothing special tends to happen, but on this day it is far from the normal stuff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Nurse Aria**

 **Aria Montgomery is a 22 year old nurse at Rosewood Memorial Hospital.**

She usually don't find her job very interresting since nothing special tends to happen, but on this day it is far from the normal stuff.

Doctor Mariah Lee has assigned Aria to take care of a patient, a man named Ezra Fitz.

Ezra is a very handsome man. He is 26 years old and an author.

"Make sure that Mr Fitz is well. Do what you can to make him feel good." says Doctor Lee.

"Yes, doctor." says Aria.

Aria enter Ezra's hospital room.

"Hi, my name's Aria. I'll be your nurse today." says Aria with a sweet friendly smile.

"Not bad to end up here when I get such a sweet beautiful nurse." says Ezra.

"Thanks, sir." says Aria, happy to get a very nice compliment.

"Just call me Ezra." says Ezra with a smile.

"Okay...Ezra." says Aria. "Do you need anything?"

"Well, a cup of black coffee would be nice." says Ezra.

"I'll get it for ya." says Aria.

Aria leave the room and return 5 minutes later with a big cup of hot black coffee.

"Here, some coffee." says Aria as she give Ezra his coffee. "I hope it's good."

"Thanks." says Ezra and takes a sip. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad ya like it." says Aria.

"I assume you're a very friendly and skilled nurse." says Ezra.

"Probably. Most of the patients have said no other than positive things about me." says Aria.

"How long have you worked here?" says Ezra.

"Around 2 and a half years, by now." says Aria. "It's not my dream job, but it brings food on the table."

"Okay." says Ezra.

Ezra drink more of his coffee.

"Not to be rude, but what are you hospitalized for? You really don't look sick or injured." says Aria.

"I may not look the part, but my left arm was damaged when I was working out a few days ago so I'll have surgery for it." says Ezra.

"Awww!" says Aria in a comforting tone. "If ya wanna talk, just say so."

"Nice of you." says Ezra.

"Me is a sweet woman." says Aria. "See you later."

Aria leave the room.

4 hours later, Aria return.

Ezra is sleeping.

"Lunch time." says Aria as she place rice and fish on the table next to Ezra's hospital bed.

"What a nice surprise." says Ezra as he open his eyes and sit up in bed.

"The food or are you happy to see me?" says Aria with a very sweet smile.

"Both, I guess. Thanks for the food." says Ezra.

"No problem. I hope it taste awesome" says Aria.

Ezra starts eating.

Aria takes a seat on the couch in the room.

"Who is the doctor that will perform the surgery on me?" says Ezra.

"Doctor Mariah Lee. Don't worry, she's the best. Not much sense of humor, but a very skilled doctor who always does her best to help any patient. Trust me, she will fix that arm of yours in no time." says Aria.

"Okay." says Ezra.

"What do you do for a living?" says Aria.

"I'm an author. Mostly for semi-horror novels that are targeted towards girls between 15 and 24 years old, though other can read them as well, if they want to." says Ezra.

"Nice. I'll give one of your books a try when I have some free time." says Aria.

"You should start with 'Summers from before' then. It's one of my best books." says Ezra.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Does your boyfriend like that you spend so mcuh time here with me?" says Ezra.

"I don't have a man. I'm a single lady who rock the single life. Like 2 years ago I did have a boyfriend, but I broke up with him when I discovered that he only wanted me for sexual purposes." says Aria.

"How could anyone be so rude to you? If you were my girlfriend, I'd be nice to you and make sure that you're safe and happy all the time." says Ezra.

"The guys was a perv. Too bad it took me so long to notice." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Ezra.

"What about you? Do you have a woman?" says Aria.

"No. My former girlfriend Nicole left me a few years ago for unknown reasons." says Ezra.

"I'm sorry." says Aria.

"Don't be. She wasn't the woman for me. At first she appeared to be. Later on her true colors started to shine through and it turned out that she and I were not meant for each other." says Ezra.

"You'll find a very nice woman someday, I'm sure." says Aria.

"Where?" says Ezra.

"Who knows? She could be anywhere. Maybe even closer than ya think." says Aria.

"And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?" says Ezra.

"I'll let you figure that out. See ya later." says Aria and then leave the room.

"Oh, man. I wonder what she meant..." says Ezra.

Just over 7 hours later.

"Dinner." says Aria as she enter the room with dinner for Ezra.

"Oh..." says Ezra, who was jerking off, as he cover himself with the sheets.

"Sorry...didn't know you did that." says Aria as she blush a bit.

"I forgot that the door isn't locked." says Ezra.

"Yeah, obviously." giggles Aria. "I've got your dinner here for ya."

Ezra is surprised when he sees that his dinner is much more high-end than the typical simple hospital food.

"Doctor Lee, told me to do all I can to make you feel better." says Aria when she notice that Ezra is surprised. "I wish I could bring you a beer too, but that's not allowed here."

"That's okay. I wasn't in the mood for a beer, to be honest." says Ezra.

"See ya later." says Aria. "You wanna eat alone, right?"

"Actually it would be nice with some company, if you have the time." says Ezra.

"I've got time." says Aria as she take a seat on the couch.

Ezra starts to eat.

"Nice. This taste really good." says Ezra.

"Awesome. I cooked it myself. All by myself, no help." says Aria.

"Really? I'm very impressed." says Ezra.

"Thanks!" says a happy Aria with a cute smile.

"Do you do this much for all your patients?" says Ezra.

"Of course not. Only when the patient is a handsome guy." says Aria as she blush a little.

"Okay." says Ezra.

"Yeah, you're very handsome and manly and nice." says Aria.

Ezra thinks he can notice a hint of a seductive glow in Aria's eyes.

"Thanks." says Ezra.

"You're welcome." says Aria. "I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you as well." says Ezra.

"Sweet." says Aria.

The next day.

"Ezra, me is here to clean you up before the surgery." says Aria as she enter Ezra's hospital room.

"I can shower." says Ezra.

"Yes, but I have specific orders to help you and I want to help you." says Aria.

Aria gently pull away the sheets from Ezra's body and starts to wash him.

She get horny when she sees his big dick in his sweatpants.

"No..." says Ezra when his dick get hard from Aria's hands on his chest area.

"Opsss..." says Aria.

"Indeed, don't get angry. I didn't mean to get turned on." says Ezra.

"I'm not angry. Getting hard is kinda natural." says Aria.

"Yeah, but you're my nurse." says Ezra.

"No problem. I don't think it's that awkward." says Aria.

"Okay then." says Ezra.

"And now, let's clean ya here." says Aria as she pull down Ezra's sweatpants and starts to wash his dick and balls.

"Damn...that feels good...!" moans Ezra ina deep manly tone.

"Nice!" says Aria in a sexy tone.

"We shouldn't do this. You might lose your job is someone fins out..." says Ezra.

"It's worth it for me. I have a...huge crush on you, Ezra Fitz. You're so manly and nice. Please, have sex with me, right here and now." says Aria.

"Do you actually want that?" says Ezra.

"Yes." says Aria.

"I have to admit that I want you too. Yesterday when I was jerking off, I was thinking about you." says Ezra.

"Really?" says Aria.

"Yes, Aria." says Ezra.

"Okay. I'll have sex with you." says Ezra.

Aria roll up her nurse dress, pull her panties to the side, bend forward over the couch and says "Fuck me, please..."

"As you wish." says Ezra as he get up from the bed, walk over to Aria and slide his dick into her pussy.

He starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, that feels very sexy!" moans Aria.

"This is good for me as well." moans Ezra.

"I'm glad ya enjoy me." moans Aria.

"You're very beautiful and also sweet, smart and erotic." moans Ezra in a deep manly tone as he starts to fuck harder.

"And you are so handsome, manly, strong and nice." moans Aria in a cute sexy tone.

64 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Ezra as he cum in Aria's pussy.

"Mmmm! So sexy!" moans Aria as she get an orgasm.

Ezra and Aria clean up and then Aria show Ezra to the surgery room.

2 weeks later.

"Hi, Aria." says Ezra when he show up at the hospital.

His arm is 100 % healed and he wear jeans and a black short-sleeved shirt.

"Ezra, what a surprise." says a happy Aria.

"Would you like to become my wife?" says Ezra as he pull out a golden ring with a red stone on it.

"Yes, of course!" says Aria in joy.

"That's great." says Ezra as he slide the ring onto Aria's finger.

"I'm yours forever." says Aria with a cute smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
